


Thankfulness

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Ficmas 2018, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the tenth day of Fic-mas, Flynny gave to me:Random conversations...





	Thankfulness

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is terrible, I'm sorry. I'm traveling so most of this is posted via phone...

"What I'm thankful for? Well..."

     "Don't act like you have to  _try,_ Alex"

"Some of us need time to think,  _Kara._ "

      "I'm just saying, you're making this difficult. It's really easy, see? I'm thankful for family and friends and potstickers and pizza and sunshine and music and dancing - "

"Yeah, Kara, we get it. You're thankful for a lot."

        "Your turn!"

"Fine. I'm thankful for my badass suit, my motorcycle, my family, my friends and Scotch."

         "See? Not so bad!"

"Go bug someone else Kara."

         "Grump."

* * *

 

     "Have I every told you how thankful I am that I met you?"

"Waverly Earp, are you getting sentimental on me?"

     "Shut up! I'm trying to be serious here."

"Well then. Waverly Earp, I have never been thankful for anything more than I am that we met. Life wouldn't be whole without you."

               "Gross guys! Some people eat in here."

      "If you're going to eat all my food, you have to answer the question too, Earp. What are you thankful for?"

                "Whiskey. And donuts... Fine! And you guys! God! So needy."

* * *

 

"Alright family, time for the sappy holiday shit."

      "Nope. I'm out."

             "Nuh uh! Everyone's doing it Mick. If I have to do this stupid shit, so do you. So let's get it over with. What sappy emotional question are we answering this time, Captain."

"Thank you, Zari...I think. Easy as pie: What are you thankful for this year?"

       "Beer. Done. Move out of my way."

"Charlie."

                        "Being out of jail, my killer new look, Gideon and her magic ability to create stuff... Not being in jail. Next sucker!"

              "Technology, no more psycho ARGUS, late night snacks...you guys..."

                        "Aww, shucks!"

             "Not you dumbass. I meant Sara and Ava...maybe Mick. Depends on the day."

"Alright! Moving on and past the sexual tension... Ava?"

                                  "New memories, adopted family and...I'll tell you later, babe."

*cough* "Ok! Family, friends, being alive again, love, alcohol and an entire room of weapons. Dismissed!"

                                  "Your room or mine?"

 

 


End file.
